Lucky In Love
by brooketayla121
Summary: This is my first official fanfic; follow me on twitter @ChampagneBeau Sam and Tom love story; as a fan it will be full of fluff so enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so feedback would help a lot. This is just a starter so it's not very long at all but if you like it regular updates and longer chapters will happen!**

He slipped back into the world slowly waking from his deep slumber, opening his eyes. The other side of the bed is cold, Tom's fingers stretch out, seeking Sam but finding only the silky under sheets. Rising further up, out of the crisp covers, looking around. There she stands; leaning comfortably in the door way, her hair falling perfectly and dressed in Tom's Guns And Roses t-shirt...her favourite. But most importantly she's smiling.

"What?"

Speechless.

"Tom?"

Speechless again.

"Kent!?"

Finally he replies "Morning beautiful"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys again! This is another small chapter but because of the responses I've had I wanted to get into the story more; please review, I read all comments and take everything onboard. Enjoy!**

Sam's response was near predicable.

"Oh charming, pay a girl a complement and well..." Tom grumbled throwing back the pillow that had recently been hauled at his face.

"Are you challenging me?"

" no no... I don't fancy being grounded and pounded before breakfast"

"Scared? Breakfast is on you by the way" Sam smiled before heading downstairs.

A while later a still sleepy Tom found himself slavering over the cooker, with his hair ruffled and a hangover from hell.

"What a state" Sam giggled wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tom replied with a small laugh, turning around and returning her embrace pulling her close.

"Hangover?" Sam teased.

"No thanks to you"

"Hey I didn't force the shots down your throat"

Tom grumbles in disagreement but is soon silenced with a kiss only lasting a few seconds before Sam herself pulled away.

"Your bacon's burning"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments but I'm struggling with what's going to happen in future chapters; so if you have any ideas either leave them in a review or tweet me ChampagneBeau ** **Enjoy!**

An hour pasted by, the smoke wafted away, the ear ringing alarms silenced and a now sulking Tom sat nursing his burnt hand.

"Are you still sulking?"

"I could of still ate that!"

Sam couldn't hold the laughter that escaped her lips,Tom responded with a smirk.

"I might be called into work tonight, can you cope making tea?" Sam asked still giggling.

"No your not, I'm taking you out." Tom added simply.

A smile graced Sam lips as Tom stood to embrace her. A hug that to any witness lasted only a few minutes but to them lasted at least an hour. Parting only inches at a time enabling Tom to place a light but welcomed kiss to Sam's lips.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Impossible"

You could say they were lucky in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter, it's longer because of Holby tonight there might not be another update until tomorrow night; not entirely happy with this but enjoy! :)**

"I'll go get ready then"

"Not that it takes much effort"

"Meaning?" Sam questioned his comment.

"You gorgeous with out trying" He spoke proudly letting her free from his warming hold.

She slipped him a gracious smile before heading upstairs, completely confused by his new found romantic side.

Tom turned his mind back to his hand; one, two, three blisters. He defiantly didn't over react.

He took this time to think over things; what had happened in the last month, how much has changed and mainly what he wanted in the future.

His new romantic gestures is just the start. After the drug addiction, the lies and finally meeting his birthfather Tom had realised what he'd become. He wasn't changing but returning to the man he used to be.

Meanwhile, Sam had showered and was debating on what to wear. As a child Sam was a tomboy - not one for mini skirts, socks with thrills on or bows in her hair, this was going to be interesting.

After countless pairings of jeans, shirts and jackets she slipped on a simple black dress and a pair of heels Connie had lent her from work. The task in hand was getting down the stairs!

By now Tom had also changed into something more sophisticated. If that's what you'd call it.

Clop. Clop. Clop. Sam eventually made it.

"What is th-... Oh wow" Tom tripping up on his own words.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Sam returned the complement.

"Why thank you" He was acting posh, oh great.

Linking arms mainly to support Sam they headed out, close to each other.

But was their luck about to run out?


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Being a gentleman Tom opened the taxi door for Sam allowing her in first.  
Smiling Sam slipped inside soon followed by tom pulling the door shut behind him.

"Have I told you how stunning you look"

"yes, and you can stop now"

It must have been at least the 100th time Tom had complemented her, each one she took graciously having to hold her tongue.  
Compliments never washed down well with Sam.

They soon arrived outside the restaurant, much to Sam's annoyance it was posh, upper class. Did Tom not know her as well as she thought?  
She cleared her head, and plastered a smile on her face and slid out into the nights chill.

The thoughts soon returned as they found their table. Sam looked over the menu.  
Salmon. King prawns. Kobe beef. Duck.  
'_Great_' Sam thought. '_What I'd do for a burger_'.

She was dragged from her grimacing when the waiter approached  
"Wine?" He suggested

"Yeah, white?" Tom replied  
Sam nodded despite her preferred favourite being red.  
'_He's either got a lot going on or he really doesn't know me'_

Why was Sam feeling like this? - Was something going on with Tom?


End file.
